In some cases, when a network node such as mobility management entity (MME) or serving GPRS support node (SGSN) in a wireless communication network receives two or more consecutive authentication failure messages, e.g., AUTHENTICATION AND CIPHERING FAILURE messages or AUTHENTICATION FAILURE messages, from a user equipment (UE), the network node responds with an authentication rejection message, e.g., an AUTHENTICATION AND CIPHERING REJECT message or an AUTHENTICATION REJECT message. Upon receiving the rejection message, the UE may consider itself having an invalid subscriber identity module (SIM) or universal SIM (USIM). Such a UE will not make an attempt to connect to the wireless network unless a user restarts the UE (e.g., switch off and switch on) or re-enters the SIM or USIM (e.g., remove and re-insert), causing inconvenience to the user.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.